Tidal Waves
by fireniss
Summary: The untold story of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. Annie is reaped for the 70th Hunger Games. Taken away from her dear ones, she's forced to train for her survival in the games. An unexpected event takes place, as her childhood friend Adrian Hayes volunteers for the games. Annie meets the famous Finnick Odair, who's her mentor along with Mags.
1. Prologue

__I'll love you like the ocean, I'll love you like the sea__

_When the sea turns calm, I will hold you in my arm_

_Because the ocean is deep, and you're mine to keep_

__When the waves are big and high, I'd look you in the eye__

__Because you are my heart, and we should never be apart__

__I love you like the ocean, I love you like the sea__


	2. The Reaping

__Annie POV__

The sound of the waves washing on the beach. The hungry seagulls hanging over the sea, waiting for fish to catch and eat. Fathers teaching their sons to spear fish with their tridents, and mothers who teach their daughters in making fishing hooks from scratch. All this sounds like an ordinary day in District 4. Usually everyone is doing what they need to do, but today isn't a usual day. Today is the day of the Reaping. The Reaping happens once a year before the annual Hunger Games. It is something that gives the Capitol a good opportunity to keep a tab on the districts population.

Because of the Reaping my mother had bought me a new dress. It was dark green like seaweed and was very comfortable to wear. My mother only had one daughter so she liked to spoil me a bit. It wasn't much because we needed to use money on so much else. But since we're District 4, specialized in fishing, we do not starve. But we still have to pay rent for our houses to the Capitol. Money wasn't a problem. The Capitol loved seafood, which was our export. Also we had great opportunities for fishing as our district was by the sea. My father, Sewell Cresta was a fisherman and known for his abilities. He was very keen to learn my little brother how to fish now that he had learned to swim like a shark.

I went out in the kitchen where my brother was eating his breakfast.

"Annie," he smiled at me.

"Good morning Marvin, have you slept well?" His face suddenly looked very sad, but I didn't blame him. He wasn't old enough to enter the Reaping. You first enter when you turn 12 years old. Then they put your name in the Reaping Balls. Each year until you're 18, they put another name tag of yours in the balls. Marvin was only 9 years old, so there was still a couple of years till his name entered the balls. But he was sad because he worried for me, he didn't want me to enter the games. He was afraid of me dying, and since it is mandatory to watch the games he didn't want to see me die, which is quite obvious. My mother was also worried, the last 3 years she had bitten her nails to blood, hoping I wasn't reaped. She thought I was too fragile for the games. I wasn't very good with a spear, knife or trident. I knew how to make fishing hooks, setting up traps and swimming. I was really good at swimming, one of the best of my age. Even better than some of the real good swimmers in District 4.

"Marvin get dressed," my mother walked in. You could see the concern in her eyes. Marvin went to his room without complaining. She gave me a piece of bread assuming I wasn't really hungry, and she was right. We didn't share a word on this day. It was too painful to know, that I might never see her again. That was why it was so hard to talk to her. I mean, I wanted to, but I was just not brave enough to do it and apparently she wasn't either.

We went down to the town square. Every 12-18 year-old's were lining up in the roped-off areas. I gave Marvin and my mother a hug. My father looked at me and padded me on the shoulder and gave me a comfortable smile. "You're going to be okay," I nodded and lined up. We all stood and waited for everyone to get in their lines. I stood with the other 15 year-old's. On the stage our Escort, Lartius Greenlaw stood. He had been our district's escort in approximately the last 7 years. His hair was turquoise-blue and he was wearing a hat decorated with dried up starfish in different colours. His skin was yellow-ish and he had blue eyes. On his eyelashes he had a thick silver mascara on. The eyelids had blue eye shadow on it. It was just his face, it was so perfect, so clean. His outfit had a sea themed look. He even wore a fishing net that was knotted with gold shreds. On the stage with him stood District 4's mentors Mags, an old lady with gray curly hair. She was the victor of the 9th Hunger Games. Everybody loved Mags. She was a wonderful old lady, and she was really good making fishing hooks. She didn't speak much, and I've seen her a lot in district 4, funny though she lives in District 4 with me. Anyway, beside her the other mentor Finnick Odair stood. He was known for his extreme handsome look. He was tall, very muscular, athletic and he had tan skin. His hair was bronzed-coloured and he had the most incredible sea green eyes. Also he was know for wining the 65th Hunger Games as a 14-year-old making him the youngest victor ever. I've never seen him around in District 4, but I knew something about that he slept with many of Capitols women. He actually looked a bit arrogant on the stage. He would probably be a harsh mentor if you got reaped. My thought were interrupted by Lartius annoying Capitol accent

"Now welcome," he held a dramatic pause. Typical for a Capitol accent speaker.

"To this annual Hunger Games. The 70th annual Hunger Games!" Some of the boys in the crowds sounded thrilled. I got a quick look on Finnick Odair, who look satisfied for the enthusiasm from the boys. Like we might have a winner in District 4 this year. We've had a few men winning before Finnick. Because lots of them train to volunteer to the games here in four. But the last 5 years we haven't had any victors.

"Now, as always President Snow have a greeting for you all here in district 4," a video came up on a big screen on the stage. It was the same as last year. A speech President Snow had recorded and sent out to all the districts about peace, and why we have to live in peace. And why the Hunger Games was introduced after some war apparently almost destroyed humanity for 70 years ago. I didn't really listen. I was busy keeping an eye on Finnick Odair.

"Oh my," Lartius blubbered on the stage with tears in his eyes.

"Isn't it just fabulous?" He continued.

"Oh well, let's get to what all of you have waited for," he moved towards one of the two Reaping Balls. That one with the girls' names in it. Always,

"Ladies first," he said together with my mind. His hand dramatically touched the surface of name tags until he then picked one and read it out loud.

"Annie Cresta!" He said into the microphone looking out at all of us. I froze and stared at him. Someone pushed me out of the crowd and two peacekeepers helped me up the stage. From the stage I could see my mother in tears. I could also feel the water in my eyes and I did everything I could to hold the tears back. Lartius looked at me with a big smile.

"We have a stunning female tribute with us this year!" Then he went to the other Reaping ball with the boys name tags.

"And out male tribute this year is," he picked a name and read it out loud.

"Wade Findall!" First I saw a thin boy coming out from the crowd with 17-year-old boys but then I heard a familiar voice.

"I volunteer!" He said confidently. His hair was golden, his eyes were brown. He was tall and muscular. I knew him but I figured I hadn't talked to him in a long time.

"What's your name, young boy?" Lartius asked him when he came up the stage. Then I remembered.

"Adrian Hayes," he said calmly. I had known him for years. Once we played together almost every day because out fathers were good friends. That was until his father drowned. Then Adrian pulled himself away from me. We hadn't talked for years.

"Now shake hands you two," Lartius smiled. We reached each other's hands. Adrian gave me a cold, arrogant smile.


End file.
